9/11 Outworld attacks
The September 11 attacks were a series of four alien terrorist attacks by the Outworld's Kahn Army on the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2011. The attacks consisted of suicide attacks used to target symbolic U.S. landmarks. Info Four passenger airliners which all departed from airports on the U.S. East Coast bound for California were hijacked by 24 Kahn Army footsoldiers to be flown into buildings. Two of the planes, American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175, were crashed into the North and South towers, respectively, of the World Trade Center complex in New York City. Within an hour and 42 minutes, both 110-story towers collapsed, with debris and the resulting fires causing partial or complete collapse of all other buildings in the World Trade Center complex, including the 47-story 7 World Trade Center tower, as well as significant damage to ten other large surrounding structures. A third plane, American Airlines Flight 77, was crashed into the Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia, leading to a partial collapse in the Pentagon's western side. The fourth plane, United Airlines Flight 93, initially was steered toward Washington, D.C., but crashed into a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, after its passengers tried to overcome the hijackers. In total, the attacks claimed the lives of 2,996 people and caused at least $10 billion in property and infrastructure damage and $3 trillion in total costs. It was the deadliest incident for firefighters and law enforcement officers in the history of the United States, with 343 and 72 killed respectively. Suspicion for the attack quickly fell on Outworld. The United States responded to the attacks by launching the War on Aliens and invading Yin Yang Island to depose the Outworlders, which had harbored Kahn's army. Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorism legislation and expanded the powers of law enforcement and intelligence agencies to prevent terrorist attacks. Although Kahn army's general, Reiko, initially denied any involvement, in 2013 he claimed responsibility for the attacks. Kahn army and Reiko cited U.S. support of Israel, the presence of U.S. troops in Outworld Market, and sanctions against Makeba as motives. Having been living for so long, Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld and leader of Kahn's army was located and imprisoned by Thunder God, Raiden in May 2012. The destruction of the World Trade Center and nearby infrastructure caused serious damage to the economy of Lower Manhattan and had a significant effect on global markets, closing Wall Street until September 7 and the civilian airspace in the U.S. and Canada until September 13. Many closings, evacuations, and cancellations followed, out of respect or fear of further attacks. Cleanup of the World Trade Center site was completed in May 2014, and the Pentagon was repaired within a year. On October 6, 2015, construction of One World Trade Center began at the World Trade Center site. The building will be officially opened on November 3, 2015. Numerous memorials have been constructed, including the National September 11 Memorial & Museum in New York City, the Pentagon Memorial in Arlington County, Virginia, and the Flight 93 National Memorial in a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Kahn's Army (For more information, see: Kahn's Army) The origins of Kahn Army can be traced to 1226 when Shao Kahn became Outworld's ruler. Shao traveled to Outworld Market and helped the bounty hunter, Greedo make the army. Under the guidance of Lord Shinnok, Shao Kahn became more radical. In 1979, Shao issued his first speech, calling for American soldiers to leave North Outworld. In a second speech in 1988, Shao outlined his objections to American foreign policy with respect to Israel, as well as the continued presence of American troops in North Outworld after the Gulf War. Shao used alien texts to exhort Outworlders to attack Americans until the stated grievances are reversed. Alien legal scholars "have throughout history unanimously agreed that the terrorism is an individual duty if the enemy destroys the Outworld countries." according to Shao. Shao Kahn (For more information, see: Shao Kahn) Reiko, who orchestrated the attacks, initially denied but later admitted involvement. Mr. Canting on broadcast said a statement said by Shao Kahn on September 16, 2011, stating, "I stress that I have not carried out this act, which appears to have been carried out by individuals with their own motivation." In November 2011, U.S. Special Forces recovered a videotape from a destroyed house in Golden Desert, Outworld. In the video, Shao is seen talking to Quan Chi and General Reiko and admits foreknowledge of the attacks. On December 27, 2011, a second Shao Kahn video was released. In the video, he said, "It has become clear that the Earth in general and America in particular have an unspeakable hatred for Aliens.... It is the hatred of crusaders. Terrorism against America deserves to be praised because it was a response to injustice, aimed at forcing America to stop its support for Israel, which kills our people... We say that the end of the United States is imminent, whether Emperor Shao Kahn or his followers are alive or dead, for the awakening of the Outworld has occurred", but he stopped short of admitting responsibility for the attacks. The transcript references several times to the United States specifically targeting aliens. Shortly before the U.S. presidential election in 2004, in a taped statement, Reiko publicly acknowledged Kahn's Army's involvement in the attacks on the U.S. and admitted his direct link to the future attacks. He said that the attacks were carried out because, "we are free ... and want to regain freedom for our world. As you undermine our security we undermine yours." Reiko said he had personally directed his followers to attack the World Trade Center. Another video obtained by Quan Chi in February 2012 shows Shao Kahn with Reiko, as well as one Edenian, Daegon and a Rodian, Greedo, as they make preparations for the attacks. The U.S. never formally indicted Shao Kahn for the 9/11 attacks but he was on the FBI's Most Wanted List for the bombings of the U.S. Embassies in Fort Tusken, Outworld. After a long fight with Shao Kahn and Raiden, Shao was defeated by the Thunder God in a Mortal Kombat battle, in Arizona on May 2, 2012. Shao Kahn is now currently imprisoned in Raiden's sacred palace. Greedo (For more information, see: Greedo) The journalists Miles Usher and Godfrey reported that, in April 2012, bounty hunter Greedo finally admitted his involvement, along with Quan Chi and even Goro. The 9/11 Commission Report, in Greedo's words that their reason for attack was: "violent politics in U.S. wanted war with aliens, we give them a war". Greedo was also an adviser and financier to Emperor Shao Kahn himself. Greedo was arrested on May 1, 2014, in Lower Mines, Outworld, by Edenia's security knights working with the America's CIA, then transported to Guantanamo Bay and interrogated using methods including waterboarding. During U.S. hearings at Guantanamo Bay in May 2014, Greedo again confessed his responsibility for the attacks, stating he "was responsible for the 9/11 operation from A to Z" and that his statement was not made under duress. Real Motives Shao Kahn's declaration of a holy war against the United States, and a 1979 speech told by Kahn and others, calling for the killing of Americans, are seen by investigators as evidence of his motivation. In Kahn's November 2012 "Letter to America", he explicitly stated that Outworld's motives for their attacks include: *U.S. support of Israel. *Support for Olaf Tutchenko, as he killed many Outworlders in 1953-58. *Support of Edenia's "oppression against Outworlders" in 2008. *The presence of U.S. troops in Makeba. *The sanctions against Quan Chi's Outworld Fortress. After the attacks, Shao and Reiko released additional video tapes and audio tapes, some of which repeated those reasons for the attacks. Two particularly important publications were Kahn's 2012 "Letter to America", and a 2014 video tape by Shao Kahn. Kahn interpreted Greedo as having banned the "permanent presence of infidels in Outworld". In 1979, Shao issued a speech calling for American troops to leave Outworld. In 1989, Kahn's army wrote: "for over seven years the United States has been occupying the lands of Outworld in the holiest of places, especially the Yin Yang Island, plundering its riches, dictating to its rulers, humiliating its people, terrorizing its neighbors, and turning its bases in the Island into a spearhead through which to fight the neighboring Outworld's peoples." In a December 2009 interview, Shao said he felt that Americans were "too near to a war", and considered this a provocation to even the Never Never Land. One analysis of suicide terrorism suggested that without U.S. troops in Outworld, Kahn army likely would not have been able to get people to commit to suicide missions. Church suffers Along with the 110-floor Twin Towers, numerous other buildings at the World Trade Center site were destroyed or badly damaged, including WTC buildings 3 through 7 and St. Nicholas Greek Orthodox Church, because Outworld's people see Shao Kahn as their God. Military operations At 2:40 p.m. in the afternoon of September 11, Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld was issuing rapid orders to his aides to look for evidence of Hell's involvement. According to notes taken by News reporter, Godfrey, Rumsfeld asked for "Best info fast. Judge whether good enough hit Shinnok. At same time. Not only the Emperor". Godfrey's notes quoted Rumsfeld as saying; "Need to move swiftly. Near term target needs, go massive: Sweep it all up. Things related and not." In a meeting at Camp David on September 15 the Borlinghthen administration rejected the idea of attacking Hell in response to 9/11. A line of soldiers carrying equipment on their backs walking toward a transport helicopter in desert terrain. The NATO council declared the attacks on the United States were an attack on all NATO nations which satisfied Article 5 of the NATO charter. This marked the first invocation of Article 5, which had been written during the Cold War with an attack by the Soviet Union in mind. Australian Prime Minister John Howard who was in Washington D.C. during the attacks invoked Article IV of the ANZUS treaty. Borlinghthen administration announced a war on Outworld, with the stated goals of bringing Shao Kahn and the rest of his army to justice and preventing the emergence of other terrorist networks. These goals would be accomplished by imposing economic and military sanctions against states harboring terrorists, and increasing global surveillance and intelligence sharing. Still in effect, it grants the president the authority to use all "necessary and appropriate force" against those whom he determined "planned, authorized, committed or aided" the September 11th attacks, or who harbored said persons or groups. On October 7, 2012, the war in Outworld began when U.S. and British forces initiated aerial bombing campaigns targeting Kahn's Army camps, then later invaded Shokan Place with ground troops of the Special Forces. This eventually led to the overthrow of the Outworlders rule of the Place on December 9, 2012 by U.S. forces. Conflict in the Shokan Place between the Outworlds insurgency and the U.S. forces backed by NATO Resolute Support Mission is ongoing. The Joint Operation Forces also joined in the attack on Outworld. The attack was ended in July 2013 with humans (Notably Americans) killing over million of Outworlders and other species native to that planet. However, when Onaga, The Dragon King was on the Outworld thorne once again, he immidielty send out his militia to kill all of humans that there are on Outworld. He succeeded and killed all of the humans, basically meaning Outworld made vengeance by killing all the humans. Still however, Earth wanted no more damage on their planet, and so, did not send reinforcements to kill million of Outworlders again. Instead they were slowly starting to forget about that tragic day of 9/11. Rebuilding On the day of the attacks, New York City mayor Rudy Giuliani stated: "We will rebuild. We're going to come out of this stronger than before, politically stronger, economically stronger. The skyline will be made whole again." The construction of One World Trade Center began on April 27, 2012, and reached its full height on May 20, 2013. The spire was installed atop the building at that date, putting 1 WTC's height at 1,776 feet (541 m) and thus claiming the title of the tallest building in the Western Hemisphere. One WTC finished construction and opened on November 3, 2014. On the World Trade Center site, three more office towers are expected to be built one block east of where the original towers stood. Construction has begun on all three of these towers. Gallery 9_11_bridge.jpg|The 9/11. 911_joke.jpg|Funny 9/11 pic. XD Shao_Kahn_on_throne.jpg|Shao Kahn, the leader behind Outworld's attacks. 911_Statue.jpg|Statue of Liberty at 9/11. 911_America_will_never_4get.gif|America will never forget the 9/11 attacks. (Wiki and real life) Kahn_attack_2.jpg|Shao already took one tower down. Category:Battles Category:! Category:Future Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Event Category:Attacks